My friends' reactions
by Inuka7
Summary: Ver a dos amigos en una incómoda posición puede provocar múltiples reacciones. Pero... ¿Cómo han llegado hasta ahí? ¿Y si todo fuese producto de malentendidos, planes descabellados y,como no, adolescentes con más ganas de enamorarse que de estudiar? One-Shot. NaruHina Pair A. Pero también Sasusaku! )


El golpe fue tan fuerte que los dos causantes y a la vez dañados tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar. No así sus amigos.

Todo el patio de la escuela tenía los ojos puestos en Hinata Hyoga y Naruto Namikaze quienes se encontraban tirados en el suelo en una posición ciertamente incómoda.

Pero para explicar que tal escena, si bien interesante tampoco extraordinaria, suscitase tanta expectación en quienes la presenciaban debemos remontarnos a los inicios de aquel curso tan peculiar.

* * *

Sakura Haruno era, en aquellos momentos, la "_casi segura futura novia de Naruto Namikaze"_ o al menos así se referían a ella quienes no la conocían. Su larga amistad, unido al desengaño amoroso que Sasuke Uchiha le había provocado y sumando el que Naruto siempre hubiese estado colado por ella explicaban tal afirmación.

No obstante la llegada a la escuela de Hinata Hyoga podía poner aquellos planes en peligro. La chica era la prima de Neji, otro de los chicos más populares de la escuela y del cual Tenten, amiga de Sakura e Ino, estaba colada. Fue ella la que propuso integrar a Hinata en el grupo de amigas pensando, en un primer momento, en que ello le serviría para ganar puntos con Neji. No pensemos mal de la adorable Tenten. En seguida tomó verdadero afecto por Hinata e Ino y Sakura también.

La chica era tan tímida, tan dulce y amable que les fue inevitable enternecerse con ella casi desde el primer momento. Y el hecho de que pareciese tan poco interesada en el género masculino sirvió para que ninguna de las chicas temiese porque se fijase en quien les interesaba.

Si, ya, ya… ¿Entonces que explica la expectación por el choque de esos dos? Dejadme que os explique un poco más.

* * *

A mediados de curso Ino comenzó a salir con Shikamaru. Algo ciertamente insospechado puesto que parecía estar muy interesada en Sai. Rumores posteriores que vinculaban al pelinegro con otro chico dieron con la explicación al asunto aunque eso tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión. El asunto que nos concierne es que Shikamaru era, junto con Naruto y Neji, uno de los mejores amigos de Sasuke. E inevitablemente, a pesar de intentar evitarlo en unas cuantas ocasiones, al final acabaron por sucederse quedadas múltiples. Y por múltiples quiero decir a Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata y Tenten. Lo que por otra parte no tenía nada de extraño si no fuese porque: Sasuke había rechazado abiertamente a Sakura el curso anterior, Tenten estaba muy enamorada de Neji quien al parecer salía con alguien aunque nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta, Naruto bebía los vientos por la pelirrosa desde la más tierna infancia y Hinata no sabía que pintaba en aquel cuadro tan raro.

Pero lo cierto es que se sucedió en varias ocasiones y debido a que su timidez le impedía charlar abiertamente se dedicó a observar a sus amigos. Y llegó a una conclusión un poco extraña. A pesar de lo que se decía en el colegio (y lo que le cotilleaba Ino que la puso al loro de todo en cuanto se hicieron amigas) Sakura no parecía verdaderamente interesada en Naruto. Ni a un "casi" de ser su novia. Más de una vez la pilló mirando de reojo a Sasuke cuando él no podía darse cuenta y sus coqueteos con Naruto o sus dulces palabras hacia él solo parecían producirse cuando Sasuke estaba presente.

Y sin poderlo evitar fue tomando una ligera simpatía por el rubio al sentir en su fuero interno que Sakura solo le utilizaba para darle celos a Sasuke. La primera vez que lo pensó se sintió fatal por opinar así acerca de la pelirrosa pero cada día veía que sus suposiciones estaban más cerca de convertirse en certezas.

En medio de aquellos días Kiba, un chico de su clase pero que no formaba parte de la pandilla, fue seleccionado como su compañero en química. Pronto empezó a demostrar un fuerte interés por ella más allá de la asignatura. Y en seguida las bromas se sucedieron.

- Vaya, vaya Hina-chan… Creo que Kiba quiere ser tu novio.- le soltó pícaramente Ino en una de aquellas quedadas.

- ¡Sabía que no eran imaginaciones mías! Siempre te está buscando con la excusa del trabajo… ¡Si fuese cierto ya tendríais montado el doctorado!- exclamó Sakura provocando las risas de todos excepto las de Neji y Sasuke.

Sasuke porque no se reía nunca. Que nadie se vaya a pensar cosas raras. Y Neji… Bueno. Era el primo de Hinata. Y un primo muy sobre protector hay que añadir. Naruto también se reía mientras alababa la gracia de Sakura y Hinata se descubrió deseando una reacción del rubio similar a la de su primo o Sasuke.

El descubrimiento de sus propios sentimientos la golpeó como un mazazo y no pudo evitar ponerse colorada. Algo que solo sirvió para mal interpretaciones que, más adelante, la llevarían a tener que enfrentarse a un trago amargo.

- Hina… Te has puesto roja.- murmuró Temari.

- Ayyy... Va a ser que no es solo Kiba el que está enamorado. Pronto tendremos otra parejita en el grupo, cari.- dijo Ino contenta mientras se inclinaba para besar a Shikamaru y los demás miraban fijamente a Hinata, incapaz de replicar por más que quisiese.

Lo peor vino unos días después. A la salida del instituto una mano detuvo a Hinata agarrándola por el codo haciendo que su respiración se detuviese al darse la vuelta y ver que era Naruto.

- Oye, Hinata-chan…- comenzó Naruto haciendo que la chica sintiese que iba a desmayarse.- Se que no hemos hablado mucho, pero si lo que dijeron el otro día es verdad quiero que sepas que estoy…- La chica estaba en shock. ¿¡Era posible que en verdad a Naruto le hubiese importado lo de Kiba!?- … con Kiba en el equipo de futbol y que, si quieres, puedo echarte una mano. ¡Pareces una chica muy tímida ttebayo!- exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Hinata no podía evitar que a su mente llegase otro de los rumores, ciertamente ciertos, que corrían en torno a Naruto.

"_Naruto Namikaze es un chico guapísimo y muy agradable pero el pobre… Es un poco tonto a veces."_

La chica suspiró mientras él seguía ahí plantado con su tonta sonrisa esperando una respuesta. Y entonces Hinata pensó en algo que podría funcionar.

- Esto… Mu-muchas gracias, Na-Naruto-kun. Te lo agradecería mucho. Pe-pero si pudiese ser… No-no querría que le dijeses nada de mí. Me-me conformaría con sa-saber algo de él.- respondió colorada como una amapola mirando al suelo.

- ¡Claro que si Hinata-chan! Ya sabía yo que necesitarías ayuda… Pero estas chicas no sabrían ser discretas, si le pregunto yo tendrás mucho más éxito.- afirmó categóricamente al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Y si bien Hinata no estaba muy segura de sus palabras acababa de poner en marcha su plan. En algún momento ella tendría que reunirse con Naruto para que le explicase lo que sea que hablase con Kiba ¿no? Y preferentemente a solas para que nadie se enterase de ello ¿no? Y con un poco de suerte podría ir desviando el rumbo de la conversación y hablar del propio Naruto, de ella misma (aunque eso lo veía difícil) ¿no? Además, como había que ser discretos Naruto no debería sacarle toda la información a Kiba de una vez ¿no? Lo que propiciaría varios encuentros ¿no?

Sabía que se enredaba en un asunto peligroso y que ella misma estaba usando a Naruto igual que lo hacía Sakura y bien que se lo había reprochado internamente. Pero buscando calmar su conciencia se dijo que no era lo mismo, puesto que ella usaba a Naruto para conseguir el amor del propio Naruto. Vaya cosas…

* * *

El caso es que K (K de Kiba según Naruto aunque Hinata siempre pensaba en K de "Kaca") se puso en marcha. Y durante unas cuantas semanas las cosas fluyeron como la seda. Kiba seguía igual de insistente pero nada en esa actitud hacía presagiar que supiese que Hinata "le correspondía". Y tal y como la morena había previsto pronto Naruto y ella comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos. En los recreos se escabullían por ahí para hablar en secreto y siempre había significativos cruces de miradas entre ellos dos por los pasillos. Aunque Hinata nunca llegó a saber eso durante aquel tiempo Naruto comenzó a pensar que la chica era un poco lerdita puesto que cuando el le lanzaba una mirada de aviso de que Kiba pasaba por allí, o la estaba mirando, la chica se quedaba con sus ojos prendidos en los suyos. Pronto se sumaron las tardes posteriores a los entrenamientos de futbol dónde Hinata, con excusa del agradecimiento, invitaba a Naruto a merendar y sin que él mismo se diese cuenta solo los diez primeros minutos en conversaciones de, a lo mejor dos horas, versaban sobre Kiba.

Poco a poco Naruto comenzó a ver a la auténtica Hinata quien, si bien seguía siendo tímida, no era tan apocada y silenciosa como parecía al principio. Y conforme eso sucedía su cariño por la chica iba en aumento. A su vez Hinata descubrió que Naruto era un chico con más inquietudes de las que aparentaba a primera vista y con un corazón de oro que compensaba cualquiera de sus defectos.

Y esto casi nos lleva al desenlace de nuestra historia. Es decir, al principio. Pero aun queda algo más por explicar. Por favor, sean pacientes.

* * *

Si bien habían logrado esquivar los rumores en la escuela (algo digno de admirar) eso tenía su parte mala. Y es que Sakura, ignorante de los sentimientos de Hinata por Naruto y creyéndola enamorada de Kiba, continuaba muy cerca del rubio. Y aunque Hinata estaba ya segura de que era todo una artimaña para captar la atención de Sasuke, hasta dónde tenía conocimiento a Naruto le gustaba verdaderamente la pelirrosa. Y ver ese brillo en los ojos cuando la miraba no hacía otra cosa que destrozarla por dentro.

Habían quedado todos en una cafetería a tomar algo e, incapaz de soportar como Naruto le suplicaba a Sakura porque le diese ella los trozos de tarta, salió fuera con la excusa de tomar el aire. En cuanto estuvo sola dio curso libre a las lágrimas mientras se sentaba en un banco cercano y se tapaba la cara con las manos mientras lloraba a gusto. Bonita sorpresa se llevó cuando, más tranquila, apartó las manos y se encontró con Sasuke mirándola con una ligera sorpresa plantada en su rostro. Y si bien Sasuke no era amigo de las sensiblerías ni de andar consolando a chicas por ahí, Hinata estaba cerca de agradarle. No era de las chicas que babeaban tras él o que se sonrojaban cuando las miraba (en un primer momento lo creyó, luego vio que se sonrojaba por todo). Así que no pudo evitar decirle algo.

- A ti no te gusta Kiba.- y era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Despacio, sin recobrarse del todo de la sorpresa, Hinata negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y por qué le dejas creer que es así?- preguntó secamente.

- No-No… Yo siempre le, le.. Le esquivo el tema…- murmuró ella.

- A Kiba no. A Naruto.- agregó él haciendo que Hinata lo mirase sin entender. El chico bufó fastidiado.- Yo también estoy en el equipo de futbol, habréis podido engañar a los demás pero a mi no. Se que Naruto te está ayudando a acercarte a Kiba.- y la miró de mala manera haciendo que Hinata se encogiese.

- No pienses mal de mi po-por favor. Na-Naruto-kun se ofreció y yo no… No lo pensé. So-solo creí que así po-podría conocerle mejor. No quiero herir a Ki-Kiba… Es solo que Naruto…- explicó Hinata intentando sonar coherente pero sabiendo que era imposible dada su timidez natural y que su interlocutor no era otro que el imponente Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Te gusta Naruto? ¿Estás enamorada de él?- preguntó el chico sin rodeos y Hinata supo que esperaba una respuesta sin rodeos también.

- Si.- respondió atreviéndose a mirarle directamente a los ojos.- Si. Estoy enamorada de Naruto.- afirmó sin poder evitar ponerse colorada haciendo que Sasuke suspirase y, para sorpresa de ella, se sentase a su lado.

- Entonces entiendo tu reacción. La escena que estaban montando ahí dentro era simplemente vomitiva.- dijo él haciendo que Hinata le mirase con curiosidad. ¿Era posible que el plan de Sakura estuviese dando sus frutos? Sin embargo no sería una buena persona si delatase a su amiga, aunque fuese beneficioso para ella, así que optó por guardar silencio.

- Bu-bueno… A Na-Naruto-kun le gusta Sakura.- y cuando dijo eso su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse.- Y parece que a ella él también…- murmuró esperando a ver una reacción por parte del chico pero este permaneció indiferente.

- A Naruto le iría mejor con una chica como tú.- respondió con seguridad haciendo enrojecer de nuevo a Hinata.- Pero sigue emperrado en conquistar a Sakura aún sin darse cuenta de que en todo lo que hace se ve que es un enamoramiento infantil.- Al ver que Hinata lo miraba dudosa procedió, aun sin entender muy bien porque lo hacía, a explicarle sus palabras.- A Naruto le gusta Sakura desde el jardín de infancia. Y ella, hasta este curso, jamás ha demostrado amor por él. Todos podríamos entenderle si su amor hubiese crecido o madurado con los años. Pero sigue intentando llamar su atención igual que cuando éramos niños. "¡Sakura-chan mírame, voy a dedicarte este gol!"- exclamó imitando la voz de Naruto.- "¡Sakura-chan mira que largo este fideo de ramen!" pasando por él "¡Sakura-chan dame de comer!" que has presenciado ahí dentro. Lo curioso del caso es que pensé que Naruto lo había superado porque, hasta este año, hacía ya tiempo que creí que su adoración por ella se había esfumado. Pero ahí lo tienes. Es adoración, encaprichamiento… Pero es tan tonto que aún no ha podido verlo.- sentenció Sasuke seriamente.

Durante un instante ambos permanecieron en silencio. Hinata analizaba las palabras de Sasuke. Aunque Sakura fuese solo un encaprichamiento… Ella seguía quedando fuera de la ecuación hasta que Naruto se diese cuenta. Y aun en el caso de que lo hiciese… Nada podía asegurarle que ella fuese a ser su opción para el "verdadero amor". Por otra parte Sasuke no había tocado el tema de que a Sakura le gustase ahora Naruto. Quizás ahí había otra pista…

- Será mejor que entremos.- dijo Sasuke de pronto y tras un breve segundo de duda añadió.- Si necesitas desahogarte puedes contar conmigo.- se ofreció intentando sonar amable sin conseguirlo del todo. Pero Hinata supo que lo decía de corazón.

- Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun.- respondió ella atreviéndose a llamarle por su nombre por primera vez.

* * *

Y así comenzaron a sucederse los días. Estrechando cada vez más la relación con Naruto y también con Sasuke pero, esto último, no fue pasado por alto por la pelirrosa quien, si bien nunca le dijo nada a Hinata, comenzaba a mirarla suspicazmente cada vez que estaban juntas.

No es que fuese desagradable ni mala con ella. Sakura no era así. Pero Hinata se daba cuenta de que cada vez que la miraba se le nublaban los ojos. De algo similar a la tristeza. Hinata sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza aunque si la pelirrosa no hubiese comenzado aquel doble juego no se encontrarían en esa situación.

Ella misma sentía que se le acababa el tiempo. Naruto cada vez tenía menos información de Kiba para contarle y, a pesar de que seguía queriendo quedar con ella e insistía en verla, la chica temía que cualquier día se diese cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

No obstante alguien movería la ficha definitiva que decidiría el final de la partida y ese no fue otro que… Kiba.

* * *

El día en el que iniciamos nuestra historia, aquella misma mañana, el chico decidió hacerle la pregunta definitiva a Hinata. Harto de los rumores que comenzaban a vincularla con Sasuke decidió zanjar de una vez el asunto con la chica que le gustaba desde el principio de curso alentado, además, por cierta rubia.

Tomándola del brazo no la dejó entrar al aula para la primera clase y se la llevó rápidamente a la azotea. Hinata intentó replicar pero la mirada de decisión del chico la hizo darse cuenta de qué pretendía y resolvió ser valiente y no huir. Cuando llegaron a lo alto del edificio Kiba la soltó dándole la espalda y, tras un largo rato de silencio, cuando ya pensaba Hinata que la había llevado ahí para contemplar las nubes, se dio la vuelta y haciendo una pronunciada reverencia… Se confesó.

- Hinata, me gustas. Por favor, sal conmigo.- gritó contra el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y a todo pulmón. Se hizo un silencio tan largo, denso y cortante que por un segundo el chico temió que ella se hubiese ido. Y cuando levantó la vista se la encontró ahí, mirándole, y poniendo la peor cara que alguien que acabe de declararse pueda desear.

- Kiba-kun…- empezó dulcemente la chica pero sin saber como no herirle con sus palabras.- Te aprecio verdaderamente y eres un gran amigo pero…- la voz se le acalló sola, incapaz de darle la estocada definitiva.

- Dame una oportunidad, Hinata-chan- se lanzó él a la desesperada intentando aprovechar la duda de ella.- Déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz.- y dijo eso último poniendo tanta pasión en sus palabras que Hinata no dudó que podría haberla hecho muy feliz. Podría. Si no hubiese conocido a Naruto.

- No puedo, Kiba-kun. Hacerlo sería mentirte a ti y mentirme a mí misma.- durante un segundo casi asoma una sonrisa a sus labios al pensar que estaba soltando la típica frase de culebrón o fanfic pero abofeteándose mentalmente por pensar algo así con el pobre Kiba deshecho delante suya continuó con seriedad.- Ya hay otra persona especial para mi. Y aceptarse sería tomarte como una segunda opción. Y no creo que sea eso lo que desees, ¿verdad?- finalizó dulcemente mientras Kiba negaba con la cabeza, contrariado.

- Es Sasuke, ¿verdad?- preguntó sobresaltando a Hinata y tomando su reacción como una respuesta afirmativa.- Era de esperarse.- soltó.- Es un antipático pero imagino que como saca buenas notas y es guapo y popular…-dijo con amargura.

- No… No. Sasuke no es así. No le insultes, por favor.- pidió Hinata pero con firmeza en sus palabras, sin darse cuenta de que con ellas solo hacía que Kiba estuviese más convencido de que se trataba de Sasuke.

- Está bien. Lo entiendo. Olvida lo sucedido aquí.- respondió el secamente y, tras otra reverencia, salió corriendo.

* * *

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí tirada en la azotea. Aunque le pareció que ya se había perdido la segunda clase también. Y recordando que la tercera era hora libre se levantó despacio y se dirigió a las aulas. En el pasillo se encontró con Ino quien iba precisamente a buscarla y se la llevó como alma que lleva el diablo a los baños de las chicas.

- ¡Cuenta, cuenta! ¿Ya eres la novia oficial de Kiba?- preguntó con entusiasmo haciendo que Hinata la mirase boquiabierta.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Qué se me iba a declarar?- preguntó estupefacta.

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién crees que se lo dijo si no? Conociéndote nunca darías el paso y a el se le veía tan…- Ino se cortó en seco al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de los ojos de Hinata.- ¿Qué sucede Hina? ¿Por qué lloras?-.

- Ino… No deberías…- sollozó la pelinegra.- Se que ha sido buena intención pe-pero…- El llanto no la dejaba hablar con claridad así que Ino intento tranquilizarla y, al rato, la chica pudo explicarle todo lo sucedido.

- Y le rechacé.- finalizó aún lagrimeando haciendo que la rubia la mirase perpleja.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¡Te sonrojaste cuando te hablé de él! ¡No negaste que quisieses ser su novia! Si lo hubiese sabido…- intentó excusarse Ino.

- No es culpa tuya. Tienes razón. Tendría que haber sido clara pero…- Hinata vaciló ante la idea de revelar el secreto de su corazón pero ya había causado bastantes problemas por ser deshonesta.- ¡Ayy Ino! Yo estoy… ¡Estoy enamorada de Naruto-kun!- exclamó mientras volvía a sollozar fuertemente y dejaba a Ino como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el cráneo. Rato le costó a la rubia volver en sí.

- Pero… ¿Naruto? ¡¿Narutooo?! ¿Y por que no nos lo dijiste?- volvió a preguntar impaciente.

- Por… Por Sakura.- respondió Hinata entre gemidos.- Ella quiere a Naruto-kun y yo no podía ser tan…- Hinata calló ahogada por el llanto de nuevo.

- Eso…- Ino abrió la boca para cerrarla de nuevo y tras unos segundos añadir.- De eso será mejor que habléis las dos tranquilamente. Pero por Sakura no debes preocuparte. No se opondrá.

- ¿No…?- preguntó Hinata débilmente y pensando que eso confirmaba que a Sakura el que le interesaba realmente era Sasuke.- En cualquier caso da igual… Para Naruto-kun yo no soy más que una amiga a la que le cuenta cosas sobre el chico que supuestamente le gusta.-.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Ino perdida y Hinata suspiró mientras le explicaba la proposición que Naruto le había hecho y como ella la había llevado a su terreno.

- Por eso de nada sirve que a Sakura no le moleste. Para Naruto no soy nada.- dijo tristemente y sin que Ino supiese que responderle.

* * *

Pero mientras todo esto sucedía, otros eventos igual de interesantes tenían suceso. Debemos remontarnos de nuevo a la primera hora. Cuando Kiba se llevó a Hinata a la azotea. Todos, salvo Ino, estaban extrañados por la ausencia de ellos dos. Sobretodo la de la chica, siempre tan puntual y aplicada. Rápidamente y amparada por la lejanía de su mesa con la del profesor creo un chat de grupo sin Hinata y sin Neji (para evitar que se sulfurase en plena clase) y tras titularlo "Nueva Parejita" escribió:

**Yo: Kiba se ha llevado a Hinata para pedirle salir! ;)**

**Tenten 3: Wow! Ya iba siendo hora**

**Frentona 3: Eso digo yo. Hinata es tan tímida…**

**Shika Love: Y para decirnos eso tenias que hacer un nuevo chat?**

**Shika Love: Problemática**

**Yo: Yo también te quiero.**

_**Naruto ttebayo ha dejado del grupo.**_

**Tenten: Vaya soso… Ni comenta.**

**Shika Love: Celos**

**Frentona 3: De que Shikamaru? ¬¬**

**Shika Love: Nada**

**Frentona 3: Ahora dilo**

**Shika Love: De que todos encuentran el amor y él…**

**Frentona 3: Jajajajaja. Lo encontrará también.**

**Sasuke: Ya lo ha hecho.**

**Frentona 3: Ya lo sabemos… **

**Sasuke: Pero aún no se ha dado cuenta.**

**Frentona 3: Como?**

_**Sasuke se ha dejado el grupo.**_

**Yo: Alguno le ha entendido?**

**Frentona 3: No**

**Tenten 3: Se referiría a Naruto y a ti.**

**Shika Love: No lo parecía.**

Después de eso se dedicaron a atender a la clase aunque todos se encontraban algo confusos. La salida del grupo de Naruto sin decir ni "mu" y las ambiguas palabras de Sasuke daban que pensar. Y más aún cuando, a segunda hora, Hinata y Kiba seguían sin aparecer y Naruto salió corriendo antes de que llegase el maestro con Sasuke pisándole los talones. Ino quiso ir tras ellos pero para cuando pudo reaccionar el profesor entraba ya y no le quedó otra que sentarse con el ceño fruncido prometiéndose que para la próxima clase se enteraría de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

En esta segunda hora, que Hinata paso tirada en la azotea mirando al cielo, Kiba perdido por dios sabe dónde y los demás en clase, Naruto se dirigió a las escaleras de emergencia dónde se sentó con mala cara mientras Sasuke permanecía impasible a su lado.

- Se que no debería extrañarme. Después de todo yo la estuve ayudando para que pudiese salir con él. Pero me ha molestado.- comenzó Naruto de tal forma que si Sasuke no supiese a lo que se refería no habría entendido un pimiento.- Ya veo que no te sorprende. Me imaginaba que te habrías dado cuenta de que estaba siempre persiguiendo a Kiba. Bueno. Al principio. Después ya me inventaba las cosas.- reconoció el rubio sorprendiendo, ahora sí, a Sasuke.- Creo que me gusta. Pero… ¡Aggg! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Se supone que yo quiero a Sakura-chan!- se quejó mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza despeinándose.

- En los sentimientos no existen los "suponer" Naruto. Ni tampoco los "debería" o los "sería mas adecuado". Y no me puedo creer que de tanto fingir te hayas vuelto a creer la misma mentira.- dijo fríamente haciendo que Naruto levantase la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y comprender que Sasuke lo sabía. Todo.

- Maldito teme… Es imposible engañarte. ¿Estás enfadado?- preguntó con preocupación el rubio.

- No dobe. Lo cierto es que ha sido divertido. Y de cualquier forma ya me la cobraré- respondió con una sonrisa torcida Sasuke.- Pero ahora el asunto es…-.

- Hinata.- respondió el rubio.- Lo sé. Creo… Creo que estoy enamorado de ella.- dijo en voz baja el chico.

- ¿Sólo crees? No te dejaré jugar con sus sentimientos Naruto.- negó de forma tajante Sasuke sorprendiendo a Naruto. ¿Desde cuando Sasuke era tan protector con la chica?

- No. No lo creo. Tal vez lo que debería decir es… Que me estoy enamorando de ella. Cuando la conoces mejor ves que no es tan tímida como parece y que en el fondo es una chica alegre y hasta divertida. También es muy buena y muy considerada. Y quiero conocerla más porque siento que ella… Que ella podría ser amor. Amor de verdad.- confesó Naruto rojo como un pimiento.

Ahí habría sido el momento idóneo para que Sasuke soltase lo que sabía pero la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y como bien le había dicho a Naruto iba a cobrársela.

- Pero ahora Kiba se le ha declarado.- apuntó Sasuke como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Si. Y a ella le gusta él. Todo empezó porque le gusta él. Y yo he sido un tonto por enamorarme, una vez más, de una chica que prefiere a otro chico.- sentenció tristemente y casi cercano al llanto. El timbre sonó poniendo fin a la conversación y ambos volvieron al aula. Ino había desaparecido, aprovechando que era hora libre, mientras los demás charlaban en sus asientos.

Naruto se deprimió aun más al ver que Hinata y Kiba seguían sin aparecer y se hundió en su asiento mientras Sasuke pensaba en como se solucionaría todo aquel embrollo.

Casi al final de la tercera hora recibió un mensaje de Ino.

**Yamanaka: Mierda Sasuke! Estoy con Hina en el baño! Ha rechazado a Kiba y a me ha contado toda la dichosa historia. No se que hacer. Está desconsolada y tú y yo somos los únicos que sabemos toda la historia. Que podemos hacer?**

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa perversa. Ino se equivocaba. Él era el único que sabía realmente toda la historia. Ni Hinata ni Ino sabían que Naruto correspondía a la chica. Así que decidió darle los últimos ramalazos de diversión a una historia que tendría su final en breves instantes.

**Yo: Por el momento no podemos hacer nada. No la traigas a clase. No tendría sentido ya que apenas queda tiempo de clase. Bájala al patio y estate atenta al movil. Te escribiré en el recreo.**

**Yamanaka: Ok**

Oh si… Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Su mirada se cruzó por un instante con la de Sakura quien la desvió en seguida.

"_Y tampoco me olvido de ti, Sakura. Cuando esto termine vamos a tener que arreglar cuentas."_

* * *

Por fin sonó el dichoso timbre y todos salieron al patio. Para su buena suerte Ino y Hinata debían encontrarse en el delantero, mientras que ellos se fueron al trasero, dónde se encontraba el campo de futbol y dónde Naruto corrió a pegarle patadas al balón para desfogar su rabia. A lo lejos le pareció ver a Kiba y temeroso de que echase por la borda su plan se apresuro a escribir a Ino.

**Yo: Debes decirle a Hinata que tiene que encontrar a Naruto porque él cree que ha aceptado a Kiba y que ahora es su novio. Y que le digo yo que tiene que desmentirselo ahora mismo! Hazlo ya.**

**Yamanaka: Ok**

* * *

- ¡Hinata!- exclamó Ino con cara de preocupación.- ¡Me ha escrito Sasuke! ¡Tienes que encontrar a Naruto! ¡Cree que le has dicho que sí a Kiba!- gritó la rubia con aprensión como buena actriz que era.

- Pe… Pero… ¿Cómo ha podido creer…?- balbuceó la chica demasiado aturdida.

- ¡No lo se! ¡Pero Sasuke quiere que le encuentres ya!- volvió a gritar haciendo que Hinata, pensando que tal vez Sasuke tuviese sus buenos motivos para pedirle eso, echase a correr con Ino siguiéndola, negándose a perderse otra parte más de la historia.

* * *

-¡DOBE!-gritó Sasuke con tanta fuerza y malhumor en solo una palabra que Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que apresurarse a ver que quería.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confuso.

- Hinata ha rechazado a Kiba. Ino lo ha contado por el chat. ¡Vete ya a buscarla!- ordenó mientras en el rostro de Naruto se expandía una sonrisa y no tenía que repetírselo dos veces. El rubio echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo mientras Sasuke, viendo que Kiba se acercaba con ojos furibundos hacia él, le seguía.

* * *

- ¡No le veo, Ino!-.

* * *

-¿Dónde estará ttebayo?

* * *

- ¡Hina-chan!

* * *

- ¡Dobe!

* * *

**¡PLAAFF!**

El golpe fue tan fuerte que los dos causantes y a la vez dañados tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar. Ambos se habían girado a la vez para mirar a sus amigos, quienes les habían llamado simultáneamente para decirles que el otro se acercaba e, inevitablemente, habían terminado por chocar. Todo el patio de la escuela tenía los ojos puestos en Hinata Hyoga y Naruto Namikaze quienes se encontraban tirados en el suelo en una posición ciertamente incómoda.

Ella estaba encima de él, con sus piernas entre las del chico y rozando con su vientre cierta parte de su anatomía… Sólo con pensarlo se puso roja como un pimiento. Él por su parte se encontraba apoyado sobre los codos mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a la chica. Como si fuese la primera vez que reparaba completamente en ella.

Y a su alrededor nadie movía un dedo. Todos conteniendo el aliento y esperando.

- Hinata-chan…- murmuró el rubio.- Es verdad…

- No. No lo es.- respondió ella rapidamente haciendo que Naruto bajase los ojos tristemente confundiéndola a ella.

- Es que el teme me dijo…- intentó explicarse él.

- Si, y a mi también. Por eso he venido corriendo a buscarte.- dijo Hinata haciendo que el rubio pensase que venía a hacerle partícipe de la feliz noticia.

- Me habrá informado mal. Me alegro mucho por ti Hinat…-.

- ¿Te alegras?- preguntó ella extrañada.- Eso es un poco cruel…- le reprochó suavemente.

- Bueno, después de todo el esfuerzo…- dijó Naruto empezando a pensar que se le escapaba algo.

- Si. Siento que haya sido en balde. Lo siento por ti, quiero decir. Aunque yo nunca quise…- empezó a confesarse ella para ser cortada por el rubio.

- ¿En balde? ¿Pero no estáis saliendo juntos?- preguntó Naruto totalmente desesperado.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Te lo acabo de decir, Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata asumiendo por completo que los rumores tenían razón. Naruto era un poco tonto.

- No, no. Me has dicho que es verdad.- terció él.

- ¿Acaso no me ibas a preguntar si es verdad que estoy saliendo con Kiba?- preguntó ella ya sin entender nada.

-¡No! Osea, si… Ttebayo que difícil es esto… Te iba a preguntar eso pero de otra forma. Te iba a decir si es verdad que le has rechazado. Y para eso la respuesta correspondiente es un…-.

- Si.- respondió firmemente Hinata.- No quería hacerle daño pero… Me gusta otra persona.- afirmó sonrojándose pero sin titubear.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Naruto temeroso.

- No tiene sentido. A él… Ya le gusta una chica.- dijo tristemente Hinata. Y, por una vez, la luz de la inteligencia se encendió en la cabecita de Naruto. La insistencia de Sasuke y que el los hubiese mandado a ambos a hablar con el otro le dio la respuesta. Eso y el brillo que tenían los ojos de Hinata cuando se habían encontrado con los suyos tras el choque. El mismo que tenía en los pasillos cuando no dejaba de mirarle a él en vez de a Kiba, el mismo que había en sus citas y quedadas cuando le miraba… Ese brillo era sólo para él.

- Y su nombre es Hinata.- respondió Naruto mirándola con ternura haciendo que los ojos de la chica se abriesen por la sorpresa.

- De… ¿De verdad?- preguntó con las lágrimas asomando.

Y Naruto supo que para eso no había respuesta mejor que, incorporándose un poco, hacer desaparecer la distancia que había entre sus labios y los de la chica uniéndose en un suave y dulce beso al que, tras unos instantes, ella se entregó gustosa enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de él para acabar, por lo incómodo de la postura, tirados por completo en el suelo, fundiéndose en un hermoso abrazo. Llenándose la ropa de tierra y la cara de besos.

* * *

Las reacciones de sus amigos fueron variopintas. Las detallaré brevemente:

Neji: _"Yo lo mato. Lo mato. ¿Quién se cree para comportarse así con mi prima?"_

Tenten: _"Así que de esto hablaba Sasuke… Bueno. ¡Me alegro muchísimo por ellos!_"

Shikamaru: _"Que problemáticos. Ino puede estar contenta. Ya tenemos otra pareja más."_

Ino: "_Increíble. Con lo modosita que parecía Hinata…"_

Kiba: _"¿Qué demonios? ¿No era Sasuke quien le gustaba? ¡No me puedo creer que haya perdido frente a Naruto!"_

Sasuke: "_Keh. Tal para cual. Sin mi ayuda no se que habría sido de ellos…"_

Sakura: _"Oiishhh… Son tan lindos… ¡Ouch! ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora que pasa con mi tapadera?"_

* * *

Y así acaba esta bonita historia de romance y… ¡Ah no! Un segundo. Que había prometido SasuSaku… Bien. Debo continuar, entonces, un poco más. Un par de días después, cuando las cosas se encontraban mas calmadas y ya todo el mundo conocía los entresijos de la complicada historia de Hinata y Naruto, Sasuke quedó con Sakura en el parque para aclarar ciertos términos. Sirviéndose de artimañas él también hay que añadir. Puesto que Sakura creyó que estaban todos esperándola allí para toparse con el Uchiha mirándola con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba dando ya la vuelta para huir cuando la mano del chico se plantó sobre su hombro deteniéndola.

- De eso nada.- dijo despiadadamente haciendo que a Sakura le resbalase una gota de sudor. A regañadientes aceptó sentarse a su lado. - ¿Y bien? ¿No crees que me debes una explicación? Menudo lío que montaste por tus chorradas.- empezó Sasuke secamente.

- ¿Y yo que sabía que iba a pasar todo esto?- se defendió Sakura frunciendo el ceño.- Nada tendría que haber sucedido de esa manera. Y no habría sucedido así de contar con gente más espabilada que Hinata o Naruto.- farfulló molesta.

- Si… Aunque que valor le echaste al escoger precisamente a Naruto.- añadió Sasuke.- Es mi mejor amigo.- dijo secamente.

- Por eso mismo.- explicó Sakura y, al ver la mirada que le dirigía se apresuró a añadir.- Pero no quiero que pienses que le estaba usando. El conocía perfectamente…- Sasuke la cortó.

- Si. Lo sé. Naruto te había superado ya hacía años y yo justo te había rechazado a finales del curso pasado. No me resultó muy difícil suponer que os habíais aliado. Para el dobe tu felicidad siempre ha sido lo primero.- dijo haciendo sonreír a Sakura.- Lo que no se es porqué os empeñáis en creer que yo puedo darte esa felicidad.- añadió muy serio haciendo que Sakura se estremeciese.

- No lo sé. Pero uno no escoge de quien se enamora. Y cuando quieres a alguien y no eres correspondido lo único que queda es esperar a que el tiempo te haga olvidarle.- explicó la pelirrosa con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Y por qué no has hecho eso conmigo?- preguntó Sasuke.

- Porque cuando olvido es para siempre. Y porque aunque luego vinieses suplicándome ya nunca podría volver a quererte. Y no quise cerrarme a esa posibilidad. Porque a pesar de tu rechazo, tus palabras crueles, tu falta de tacto, tu arrogancia… Y en fin, toda esa larga lista de defectos…-.

Las palabras de Sakura murieron al ser acalladas por la boca de Sasuke sobre la suya en un beso fiero y demandante. Un beso extremadamente pasional en el que la lengua de Sasuke y la suya se entrelazaron en un feroz combate. Al separarse ambos estaban sin aliento.

- ¿Esto…?- comenzó a preguntar Sakura.

- Esto no significa que te quiera.- dijo Sasuke fríamente para luego añadir.- Aún. Que hayas sido tan perseverante, llegando al punto de fingir con ese dobe… En fin. No se si me halaga o me preocupa.- añadió burlón.

- Yo nunca he sido de esas que te han perseguido hasta el retrete y lo sabes. Te demostré que me gustabas pero siempre quise ir más allá.- se escudó ella.

- Lo sé. Todas las niñas me preguntaban "¿Sasuke-kun, cual es tu color preferido?" y ya harto de la pregunta les respondí que el azul. Y entonces viniste tú…- comenzó haciendo que Sakura se tapase la boca emocionada al saber que él aun recordaba aquello.- Y me preguntaste…-.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué el azul es tu color preferido?- dijeron ambos a la vez.

- No pensaba que recordases eso…- murmuró la pelirrosa.

- Nunca pude olvidarlo. Tú siempre fuiste la única que intentó ir más allá de la superficie.- confesó él desviando la mirada para ocultar su turbación.- Aunque debo añadir, que hace mucho que mi color preferido ya no es el azul. Es el rosa.- sentenció haciendo que Sakura se estremeciese y sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.- Aunque como es un color muy de niña suelo responder que el verde. Ese también me sirve. ¿No quieres saber el motivo?- preguntó suavemente.

- Sasuke- kun, ¿por qué el rosa es tu color preferido?- inquirió Sakura con la voz rota.

- Porque me recuerda a ti.- respondió el con simpleza haciendo que Sakura ya no pudiese contener más el llanto.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué me rechazaste idiota?!- preguntó la pelirrosa furibunda mientras en su gesto se mezclaban la tristeza con la indignación.

- Porque no estaba preparado para quererte de la forma que tú deseabas. Ni siquiera se si ahora mismo lo estoy pero después de ver tu perseverancia y tu valor, de ver que como a pesar de mi indiferencia seguías ahí… Quiero estar contigo. Si tu me dejas, claro.- respondió Sasuke haciendo que casi se le parase el corazón. Y, sin poderlo evitar, se lanzó a sus brazos mientras le besaba con ímpetu y Sasuke, molesto pero feliz a la vez, le correspondía sonrojado.

- Bueno… No te confíes Uchiha.- le dijo ella un rato más tarde cuando caminaban hacia dónde, ahora si, les esperaban sus amigos.- ¿Quién te dice que ya no te quiera y todo esto no sea parte de un plan aún mas grande que tiene como objetivo enamorarte y luego romperte el corazón?- sugirió maliciosamente haciendo que, por un breve instante, Sasuke valorase esa posibilidad. Pero después sonrió.

- Aún siendo así estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme. Ya que mientras tú me enamoras a mi yo puedo volver a hacer lo mismo contigo.- se jactó él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Estaban volviendo a entrar en un juego divertido pero peligroso. Sin embargo ellos eran así. Y, aunque no lo reconocerían ni muertos (en especial Sasuke) sabían que tanto el uno como el otro ya estaban flechados.

Y ahora, mis queridos amigos y lectores.

FIN

* * *

Ino y Shikamaru rompieron dos años después aunque de forma amistosa. Shikamaru comenzó a salir con Temari, una compañera de la universidad, e Ino con Gaara, el hermano menor de la chica. Aunque podría parecer un cuadro algo extraño… Se llevan muy bien y, de todas formas, ¿de que os sorprendéis a estas alturas?

Sakura y Sasuke… No. No fueron una pareja idílica. Tuvieron altibajos de forma habitual. Ahora mismo se encuentran en uno de los bajos, creo. Sakura quiere su bebé sea un niño mientras que Sasuke quiere una niña (teme que el chico salga con pelo rosa). Así que se han peleado porque Sakura pintó sin su consentimiento la habitación del bebé en azul.

Hinata y Naruto se amaron con locura. Tanto que se casaron en secreto mientras estaban en la universidad (sus respectivas carreras tuvieron que hacerlas por separado). Corrieron ríos de sangre cuando Neji y demás familiares se enteraron. Ahora están de luna de miel después de haber tenido una boda por todo lo alto.

Neji y Tenten se enrollaron en la boda de Hinata y Naruto. Fue un desquite para Tenten quien quería deshacerse de la espinita que tenía clavada desde el instituto. Lo gracioso es que ahora Neji es el interesado. Tenten dice que no es tan buen amante como para pensar en convertirlo es su pareja pero… Aquí no nos creemos nada. Le damos un mes.

Ah! Y Kiba… Kiba también fue feliz. O eso me supongo. Lo cierto es que nunca me acordé de buscarle para saber como le iba. Quizás os lo cuente para la próxima.

Ahora sí que sí: FIIIIN.

* * *

**Hello! Bueno. Primero voy a explicar un par de cosillas de este fic y después daré una explicación importante. **

**Este fic se formó en mi mente al ver por Internet la foto que lo acompaña. Se me hicieron muy graciosas las reacciones y de ahí salió My friends' reactions… Aunque al final tampoco se le de mucha importancia U_U Cambié, eso sí, a algunos como Lee (el cual no sale en este fic, pobre) y a Naruko. Más que nada porque, sin ánimo de ofender, no existe para mi. Y creo que poco más… Bueno! Que espero que lo hayáis difrutado y que me comenteis para hacermelo saber =)**

**Y ahora si… Se que hay gente esperando las continuaciones de "El Club S" y "Mi detestable niña rica" y que nadie se asuste, las tendreis. Pero no puedo dar ninguna fecha. Primero porque nunca las cumplo, en verdad. Y segundo por que verdadero problema… Recordais que me quejaba de mi portátil? Pues murió. Y con todo dentro y sin forma de recuperarlo. Aunque voy sobre la marcha si que es verdad que tenía notas importantes sobre el final del club s, como cuando y por que, con sus respectivas parejas, y fragmentos de escenas que se me venían a la mente y que quería incluir… Ha sido muy duro para mi perder todo eso.**

**Por no hablar de los trabajos de la uni, resumenes, apuntes… Y que es en lo primero que he tenido que ponerme ha trabajar, obviamente, y que me ha tomado su tiempo.**

**Y poco mñas… Gracias por vuestra comprensión, espero poder subir pronto nuevos capítulos y que mientras este one-shot os haga la espera un poco mas ligera.**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
